


1D Drabbles

by Nutella_enthusiast



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella_enthusiast/pseuds/Nutella_enthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles I've written, mostly with one word prompts</p><p>Latest drabble: Ziam - Liam works at a coffee shop. Zayn hates coffee, but he really likes Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clocks - Niam

2 days - Liam wakes up and has trouble breathing for a moment.  
1 day - He paces aimlessly in his flat, torn between excitement and frustration that the day is going so slowly.  
12 hours - He wakes up early, unable to stop shaking. He takes a long hot shower and calms down a little, until he looks at the photo next to his bed from the day his boy left it and starts up again.  
8 hours - Louis and Harry show up to take him out for breakfast; he isn’t sure whether it’s to celebrate or to take his mind off of things, but either way, it helps - at least little.  
6 hours - He receives an automated call reminding him that he has been requested at the base at 4 PM sharp - as if he could forget.  
4 hours - He tries to eat lunch, but it’s like chewing carpet.  
2 hours - He climbs in the car, but his hands are shaking so badly that he has to call Zayn to drive him.  
1 hour - They arrive at the base and he goes through customs as fast as he can, as if being on the other side of that wall would help him calm down. It doesn’t.  
30 minutes - He’s shaking worse than ever and Zayn has to hold him tight to stop him from breaking down  
20 minutes - He starts running his hands through his hair, and he knows it’ll be a mess but he doesn’t even care  
15 minutes - He can barely breathe. It’s been two years of waiting with nothing more than the occasional letter or phone call if he’s lucky and suddenly it’s almost over.  
10 minutes - It feels like there’s at least another 2 years to go.  
5 minutes  
2 minutes  
1 minute  
The doors open and 200 men in green jackets stream out, going to meet their loved ones, but Liam doesn’t see them. All he sees are the now cropped brown hair, the gorgeous blue eyes, the adorable smile on his face as his boyfriend steps through the door, looking side to side, searching. Their eyes finally connect, and Liam takes a step forward as if to say, “yes, it’s me. I’m really here.”  
They stare at each other for a split second before Niall breaks into a sprint and leaps into the taller boy’s arms.  
“Liam,” Niall breathes into his hair. “You let your hair grow out.”  
“You didn’t,” laughs Liam. And then, “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too babe. I missed you so fucking much.”  
Liam grins. “Come on. Let’s go home and get Chinese and then do nothing for the next year.”  
“Chinese sounds good, but I can think of a few things I’d like to do,” says Niall, smirking and pinching Liam’s bum, and it’s almost as if he never left.  
Liam giggles and pulls him in for a quick kiss. “Well, I guess we could do a few things. As long you don’t make me leave the flat.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it,” says Niall, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the exit.


	2. Initials - Larry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson and Lou Teasdale have the same initials

"Did you know that you and Lou have the same initials?" asked Harry, wandering into his and Louis’ flat from god knows where and flopping down across the couch. "Louis Tomlinson. Lou Teasdale. It’s very impractical."

Louis hummed in response from his spot in his favorite armchair, not looking up from the phone clutched in his hands.

"I told Lou that earlier, and she said that since she’s had it longer, you’ll have to at least change your name. You know, to make things easier."

"Oh really?" asked Louis, finally looking up and deciding to humour his boyfriend. "But I like my last name. What would I even change it to?"

"Well," said Harry, pulling a thin gold ring out of his pocket. "I was thinking Styles."


	3. Coffee/Tea - Ziam

"You know, he doesn’t actually drink the coffee," whispered Harry in Liam’s ear, materializing in that weird way he did every time Liam was sure he was in the back room. Liam jumped, jerked out of his Zayn (it was spelled with a Y - as he mentioned after Liam misspelled it for the first time, and he wasnt sure he was supposed to find that sexy, but he definitely did) induced daydreams, and spilled the hot coffee from the carafe in his hands all over his fingers and the counter in front of him.  
“Fuck,” he hissed, moving his hands under the faucet and turning on the cold water. “What was that Harry?”  
“The pretty boy that comes in here every day and leaves you in a haze for the next few hours. He doesn’t actually drink the coffee, he just comes in here to stare at you.”  
Liam was about to reply, but Harry had already wandered back into the back room to start on his next batch of scones.

When Zayn came in the next day, he didn’t even notice until he was almost out the door that the drink he was holding definitely didn’t smell like his regular coffee.  
“Is this my usual?” he asked, turning around and pointing at the cup.  
“I noticed you don’t really seem to, uh… Enjoy the coffee very much, so I, uh, thought I could surprise you?” said Liam, the statement he’d been practicing in his head for the last two hours coming out sounding like an awkward question. “Sorry, I can, uh, make you your usual if you’d prefer.”  
“No, that’s fine, don’t worry about it,” said Zayn, spinning on his heel and leaving the cafe with a small smile and a blush on his cheeks.  
And Zayn had to say, he was definitely surprised when he tried the tea in the cup Liam had given him and actually enjoyed it, and even more so when he adjusted his grip and found that he had been covering up 10 little digits with the fingers of his left hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a pairing and one word here: dannymaheamistletoe.tumblr.com/ask and I will write you a drabble based on it.


End file.
